The job
by IWasMeantForYou
Summary: Dimitri is a cop. Rose is a spy. They're after the same man, but want different results. What happens when Rose accomplishes what she set out to do, but then is hunted by Dimitri. What happens when Dimitri meets Rose, not knowing who she is, and falls in love with her? What will happen when he finds out who she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story and I'm a little nervous as to whether or not I'm good enough so I would really like some reviews and just tell me what I can improve on and if there are any mistakes.**

**Also I've decided to change the ages around a bit but only for Rose and Lissa. They are now 21 instead of 17/18.  
Thank you!**

The man made his way down the dimly lit street. The sound of his boots hitting the damp sidewalk filled the dark silent night. A streetlight flickered hanging on by the weakest thread. The man squinted his dark brown eyes and was able to avoid getting his foot soaked in a puddle. He took a deep breath and recalled Alberta's words in his ears.

_The old apartment building, you know the one, it has a bird hanging off the top? Yeah. That's the one. Room 74 on the fourth floor, you may have to take the stairs. Victor Dashkov, black hair, green eyes. About forty but looks a bit older. He's been selling all sorts of stuff. Guns, drugs even fake I.D's. We have his daughter, let's just hope we can make a bargain with him._

Pulling his long brown leather duster tighter around him, stretching it across his broad back, he found the apartment building sitting at the end of the street. Walking in, he wiped his feet on a mat inside the door, and made his way to the elevator. He pushed the up button and felt inside his jacket, making sure he had his gun, badge, and handcuffs. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, trying to stop his grimace at the nasty smell. He pushed the fourth floor, and crossed his arms across his broad chest. The elevator started its slow pace upwards and made loud creaks. The man shook his head, a few strands of brown hair falling out and framing his angular face. The doors opened with a squeal, and the man stepped off carefully. Walking forward, his boots stomping on the thin carpet, he found himself at room 74 quite quickly. He knocked three times. Waited a minute. Knocked three times more.

"Mr. Dashkov." The man called, his light Russian accent breaking through the silent hallway.

"Just a minute." A voice called.

"Mr. Dashkov if you do not open this door in the next five seconds I will break it down."

The door swung open and there a black haired green-eyed man stood. "Patience young man." He smirked.

"Mr. Dashkov you are requested at the police station for questioning. If you resist I have a warrant allowing me to arrest you and forcibly take you."

"My, my. May I see your badge?" Victor Dashkov held out a pale hand.

The man reached into his coat and grabbed his badge. He purposely knocked the warrants to the floor. Giving the badge to Mr. Dashkov to see, he picked up the two warrants.

"Arresting someone else tonight, officer?" Victor asked.

"No. This is a warrant to search your apartment."

Victor's green eyes widened slightly. "Well, allow me to clean up first."

The man grabbed back his badge. "That won't be necessary." He took a step forward, silently indicating he wanted to go inside, but Victor didn't budge.

"I insist." Victor said.

"I grew up with three sisters Mr. Dashkov. I can handle a little mess - unless you have something to hide?"

"Of course not." He stepped aside.

The man took a step inside, noting how Victor's apartment was in much better condition than the rest of the building. He took a look around the room and made his way further into the apartment.

"Would you like a drink?" Mr. Dashkov asked.

"I can get it myself." The man reached over to open the fridge.

"No!"

The man raised an eyebrow, curious to Mr. Dashkov's action.

"That hasn't been working for days." Victor explained.

"Well, I can see if I can fix the problem." The man said and swung open the refrigerator.

Victor made a run for it, but the man was on him in a flash. "Victor Dashkov, you are under arrest for possession of drugs, illegal firearms, and, let's see, possibly littering." The man read Mr. Dashkov the rest of his Miranda rights and called his boss.

"Petrov." Answered a curt voice.

"Alberta," the man greeted.

"Detective Belikov, tell e you have that scumbag in cuffs."

"I do. The evidence is here, stacked up in his refrigerator." Detective Belikov said, pressing down on Victor's shoulder with his free hand to keep him in the chair.

"Well, done. I'll have a squad car sent over immediately."

Fifteen minutes later two men came in to collect Mr. Dashkov. One of them had curly red hair and blue eyes. The other had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes and he stepped forward to take Mr. Dashkov.

"Well done Belikov." Mason Ashford, the redhead, praised.

"Thanks Ashford."

Mason took a hold of Victors other arm and himself and Eddie escorted him downstairs to the car.

~The job~

"Shit!" The woman cursed, watching as two men, dressed in police uniforms, escorted Dashkov into a car.

The woman dialed a number and heard a 'Talk' on the other end.

"He was caught." She explained, leaning against the tree that was hiding her from view.

"Shit!" the man cursed, and the woman couldn't help but smile. It was always amusing when Abe lost his cool. "By who?"

"Local police it look's." She muttered, then paused, seeing something move in Dashkov's window. "There's someone in his apartment."

"Can you see who?" She didn't reply. "Rose!"

"No. Not yet." She sighed. "What now?"

"Follow them, see where Dashkov's being held, and do what you were going to do originally." He commanded.

"Sir, yes, sir." Rose said sarcastically.

"Rose." he said again, this time sounding serious.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." His voice was sincere.

"Of course, old man. Wouldn't want you to lose your best agent now would we?" She grinned into the darkness.

"Rose, I mean it."

"I know. I will be." She said. "Don't worry, I won't get killed."

"That's all I ask." He hung up.

Rose walked around the tree and made her way onto the street. Walking with her head down, she made her way into her black 1967 Chevy Impala. She stroked the dashboard lovingly and turned the key, making the car roar to life. The cop car started to pull away and Rose followed, keeping a safe distance. They made it to the local police station and as they turned in, Rose drove on, turning into the next street and cutting the engine.

_Police station._ Rose texted Abe, then put her phone in the glove compartment under the dashboard and stepped out of the car. She pulled her black coat around her, blocking off the cold winds. She made her way around the back and slipped in. She saw a door marked _STAFF ONLY _and made her way in. Luckily it was unlocked. There were police uniforms lined up on racks as well as a filing cabinet and a computer. Rose booted up the computer as she shrugged out of her coat. She locked the door and proceeded to put a uniform on. She tied her long dark brown almost black hair back into a ponytail and sat down in front of the computer. It asked for a username and password. Reaching over, Rose pulled on the door of the filing cabinet. Getting up from the chair and knelt in front of the cabinet. Getting her lock picking kit from the pocket of her black coat she worked on the lock of the cabinet. In no time it was unlocked and she pulled out a random file. Inside there was a picture of a man with brown shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. He had an angular face and there was only one word that kept screaming in Rose's head: _HOT! _ Nodding in approval, Rose typed in the man's username and password into the computer. Quickly she typed in Victor Dashkov and found out where he was stationed as well as the guard on duty. She toyed around with the computer a bit, playing with the guard's schedule. She made sure the guard got a text of the change of plans and shut down the computer. _Thank you Dimitri Belikov_, she thought as she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Please tell me if you want me to continue this story. I must remind you that this is my first one and I need all the help I can get **

**Thank you!**

Rose walked though the hall, her dark brown eyes occasionally looked into the cells. She stopped in front of Dashkov's cell and, making sure there were no guards, picked a key off her belt with Dashkov cell number on it and slid it into the slot.

Dashkov's green eyes watched her warily. _Eyes so much like _– No, Rose couldn't think about that. His black hair had streaks of grey in it and he looked small and fragile, like a gust of wind could knock him over and break him into a million pieces.

"Who are you?" He croaked.

Rose didn't answer; instead she slid the door open and walked inside. Dashkov watched her, unable to see her face in the dark of the room. Rose watched as he fidgeted. Reaching into the back of her belt, she yanked the length of the steel wire out and held it in her hands. Dashkov went to yell but Rose lunged forward and covered his mouth with her hand. His green eyes were filled with terror as he watched her, and she slipped her free hand, holding the wire, around his neck. He struggled, so she pushed his head into the wall. He blinked, and looked around, disoriented.

"You be quiet now," Rose whispered. "It'll be over quick."

She yanked on the wire, and Dashkov's eyes bulged. The steel wire dug into his neck, and Rose pulled hard enough that it was drawing blood. Her hand still covered his mouth, but he was still making noise as he thrashed around. His pale hands reached up and tried to push Rose away. He was too weak. His struggles slowly became weaker, until he stopped. Rose leant back and took the wire with her. She tucked it back into her belt and stood from where she lay on Dashkov. She reached down and grabbed his head. She moved quickly, and heard the snap. Dashkov's head fell back onto the steel seat with a thud, his neck lying awkwardly.

"Take no chances." She muttered, repeating what Abe had drilled into her since she was a little girl.

She moved out of the cell and relocked it. From how dark it was in the cell and the way his body was laying, he could be asleep. She walked back the way she came, her footsteps light, and made her way back to the _STAFF ONLY _room. She ducked her head as she walked, hoping to just be a random person blending in with the rest of them. She looked up as she neared the door and saw Dimitri Belikov, resting against a cubicle sipping what looked like hot chocolate. As though he could sense her eyes on him, he looked up – straight into her eyes. Rose stifled a gasp. His eyes were dark and bottomless, the type you could get lost in. Rose kept walking, feeling relief that the way she had to go was on the other side of the room. Walking around cubicles, Rose saw, out of the corner of her eye, Dimitri watching her. Rose walked into the _STAFF ONLY_ room and locked the door behind her. She took deep breaths, calming her racing heart. She quickly changed and inspected the uniform she was wearing. Satisfied that there was no evidence, she walked back out the building, keeping her face away from cameras the whole way.

~The Job~

"Hey man," Eddie said, jerking Dimitri out of fantasies of dark brown eyes, "do you think we should check on Victor?"

Dimitri glanced at Eddie, watching the lights play off his sandy blonde hair. "Why?"

"He was making a big racket for a while and now he hasn't made a single sound for the last ten maybe fifteen minutes."

"The guard would have told us if something was wrong." Dimitri said.

"That's the thing," Eddie motioned Dimitri over to where he was sitting. "See this?" Dimitri looked at Eddie's screen. "The timetables were changed. No one would have been to Victor's cell in over fifteen minutes."

Dimitri studied the timetable. "I'll go ask Alberta."

Dimitri walked to the other side of the room near Alberta's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." she called.

Dimitri walked in to find her on the phone. She gestured to one of the seats in front of her desk. Dimitri sat and waited for her to be done on the phone.

"You have no right." She said, anger lacing her voice. "What did you do?" She asked. "Dammit!" She smacked the phone down. "What?" she asked Dimitri.

"Did you change the schedules?" he asked completely unfazed by Alberta's anger.

"No, why would I?"

"They've been changed so that no one is guarding Dashkov." Dimitri said.

"How long?" she demanded.

"About fifteen minutes unprotected."

"Go!" she shouted standing up. "Get there now!"

She picked up the phone again while Dimitri raced to Dashkov's cell.

"Mr. Dashkov?" He asked looking at the sleeping prisoner. "Mr. Dashkov?" He asked a little louder. Dimitri sighed and made his way into the cell. He shook Victor's shoulder. Victor's head rolled forward. Dimitri knelt down and cursed. The blood ran around the wound in Dashkov's throat, creating a small puddle that had soaked up by his clothes.

"Eddie!" Eddie came racing down the hall. "Call the coroner."

"Shouldn't I call an ambulance?" Eddie asked, staring wide eyed at Dashkov's body.

Dimitri shook his head. "He's dead. His necks broken."

Eddie shut his eyes and ran back to make the call. Dimitri cursed again and went to tell Alberta what he had found.

Alberta sighed and shook her sandy grey-laced haired head. "I should have known he would do this." She muttered.

"Who?" Dimitri asked.

"It doesn't matter." She held up her hands then dropped them. "We have no proof."

"It's obvious he was murdered. What do we tell his daughter?"

"Let me handle that." She sighed again, and suddenly she seemed to look a lot older. "Did you notice anything?"

Dimitri shook his head. "It looked like he was sleeping. Whoever did this did it quick and quiet. They're a professional, especially getting past security and getting out undetected."

"Okay," she sighed, "I can handle this." She shooed Dimitri out of her office. "I think I know who did it."


	3. Chapter 3

**I always forget to do the disclaimer so this is pretty much for all the chapters I forget to write it in: I do not own any of the characters, Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot.**

**Okay, well, thankfully that's done. **

**And don't forget to review! Give me some ideas and such!**

**And I'm sorry for changing Janine's last name but it's the only way it'll make this story go on a **_**bit **_**longer.**

**Thank you!**

Dimitri sat at his cubicle, his left leg bouncing uncontrollably. Alberta finally came out of her office, but instead of getting someone to come in, she stepped out and addressed all of the staff.

"As most of you should know by know- I know the gossip runs quick here – there has been a death in one of our cell blocks." Alberta let that sink in. "Now, I think I know why it has happened. As anyone who knew about Victor Dashkov, should know about his enemies. Now there was one in particular whom Victor had ticked off _very_ badly. I do not know for sure, but there's a big possibility that it was this man, or one of his associates." She nodded to Mason who dimmed the lights and turned on the projector. On the screen there was a picture of a man. It was blurry and didn't show much detail. "This, unfortunately, is the only picture we have of Abe Mazur. We have a clear one of his wife," the picture changed to show a woman with short auburn hair and familiar brown eyes. "What we know of Janine Mazur is that she is Scottish, and that she is between the ages of 37-38. They have a child. However we know nothing about it, not even it's gender. We do know that Abe Mazur is extremely protective of it. We also know that Janine and Abe split up shortly before she became pregnant and she literally disappeared off the face of the earth. Until five years ago." She nodded to Mason and a new picture showed up. "We believe this was taken in Glasgow, Scotland." The picture was of Janine walking through a market looking at different items on display. "There is no sign of her child." Alberta took a breath and nodded to Mason, and he turned off the projector and turned on the lights. "I want to send out some people to find Janine. We will use her as a bargaining tool. Janine for information." She looked towards Mason and Eddie. "You two, I will choose two others and that will be your team. Hopefully you can do it quick." She looked over to Dimitri. "You will choose a partner and try to find the child."

"We don't know anything about it." Dimitri tried to protest. "Five years is a long time, how do you know she's still there?"

"We know it is 21. That is unfortunately all we have to go on. And besides, Abe might tell us when we have Janine. We don't know if she's still there, but we have to look." Alberta shrugged and disappeared into her office. Dimitri groaned and rested his head on the desk.

"We're going to Scotland!" Eddie and Mason yelled giving each other a high five.

~The Job~

Rose returned to headquarters. She just was able to get into her office when Abe's secretary, Mia Rinaldi, knocked on the door.

"What does he want now?" Rose grumbled.

"Abe only want's to see how it went." Mia smiled her blue eyes sparkling.

"How can you be so happy?"

Mia shrugged. "It's the drugs, remember?" She winked and left the room, her blond ringlets bouncing behind her.

Rose shook her head and made her way to Abe's office.

"Whatcha want old man?" Rose asked, settling into one of the comfy white chairs.

"How did it go?" Abe asked.

Rose shrugged. "Quick and quiet, just like you taught me."

Abe stroked his black goatee. "I'm glad that crack-head's finally gone."

Rose pursed her plump lips. "I don't know how he was a threat."

"He was dangerous, maybe him personally but he has a _lot_ of influence."

"Like you?"

"I am nothing like that man. You don't know half the thing's he's done." Abe cocked his head. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, old man." Rose inspected her nails.

"Go have a rest, you look tired."

Rose yawned, made a sound of agreement, and made her way back to her office to grab her bag. She left headquarters, got into her black 1967 Chevy Impala, stroked the dashboard lovingly- like always – and drove to her apartment.

When she got there she face planted into the bed and drifted off. She didn't dream.

The Job

Morning came quickly and Rose woke to sunlight streaming through her blinds. Groaning, she covered her eyes and smothered her face into the pillow.

"Wake up sleepy head!" A voice called.

"No!" Rose called back, her voice muffled by the pillow.

The door to her bedroom opened and she felt a slender hand push her onto her back. Rose cracked open a dark brown eyes to see long platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes. Rose groaned again and tried to roll over but Lissa stopped her.

"I have donuts."

Rose sat straight up. "Well, why didn't you say so?" She jumped out of bed, her feet hitting the hard wood floor and raced to the kitchen. She stopped short at the counter, looking for the donuts.

"Fruit first." Lissa said, handing Rose an apple.

"But-" Rose tried to protest but Lissa cut off.

"No apple, no donuts."

Rose grumbled and sat at the table. She lifted the apple and stared at it.

"It isn't that bad." Lissa laughed at Rose's pout.

Rose put the apple to her lips and took an agonizingly slow bite. She made a face at the sour juices even though she liked the taste. Lissa laughed again. Rose ate the apple and then gave Lissa her puppy eyes. Lissa caved and gave Rose three donuts.

"Yay!"

"Don't fill up, Christian's coming with us for lunch." Lissa said and Rose scowled.

"Where is Pyromaniac taking us?"

"Rose," Lissa scolded. "_Christian_ is taking us to a bakery. Doug's bakery." She mumbled the last part.

"What?" Rose's voice lifted a little. "God, Liss, don't make me go!"

"It's only one afternoon and I bet he's not even working today." Lissa looked at Rose with wide jade green eyes. "Pwease?"

Rose sighed. "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Academy (sadly) the awesomely amazing Richelle Mead does.**

**Remember to review! I need ideas and I need to know whether to continue with this story!**

**Thank you Lovah for reviewing, I am so happy you like it!**

**Thank you!**

Rose and Lissa walked out to Christians black jeep when they heard the horn. Lissa jumped in the passenger side and gave Christian a kiss. Rose rolled dark brown eyes and swung herself up into the backseat. Christian wore his usual black clothes with his black hair looking extra shaggy today. Christian's icy blue eyes shone against the sun and his pale hands gripped the steering wheel.

"Do you like the place we're going Rosie? I picked it out just for you." Christian smirked.

Rose groaned. "I'm trying not to think about that."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Lissa suggested.

"No, Liss, it's fine. It's just that if he's there it'll probably be a bit awkward." Rose frowned.

"A bit?" Christian raised an eyebrow and Rose glared at it. _Why can't I do that?_

"You dumped him by text."

"It was in tenth grade for fucks sake!You'd think he's be over it by now." Rose threw up her hands.

"Yeah, but you sent it when he was surrounded by his friends. And he cried Rose, _cried_, and he was completely embarrassed." Liss said. "_And _he moved schools."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad? 'Cause it's not working. He was and still is a complete douche." Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"He named his bakery after you Rose." Lissa said. "I don't think he's over you."

Rose huffed. "It's not really named after me…" she trailed off.

"The names '_Rose's on a Sunday'_ which, to me, doesn't make any sense, but how is that not named after you?" Christian asked.

"Where's the Sunday from?" Rose asked.

"That's the day you met." Lissa said, her eyebrow rising.

"Oh." Rose said, glaring at Lissa's raised eyebrow. Lissa laughed before turning back in her seat, taking her annoying eyebrow with her. "Still, that doesn't mean…" Rose grimaced. Christian started laughing. "Shut up." She growled leaning back into her seat and re-crossing her arms.

~The Job~

_Dude, you coming or what?_ Dimitri read the text and shook his head in amusement.

_I'll be there in five._ He replied and grabbed his duster off the back of his chair.

So far nothing had come out on Abe Mazur's child. Christian had tried but gave up after five minutes. Dimitri jogged down the steps and made his way down the street. Christian had told him he was picking up his 'beautiful girlfriend' and her 'devil's daughter' best friend. Dimitri found himself out of '_Rose's on a Sunday' _bakery and smirked. He could see Christian and a blonde sitting inside. Dimitri guessed that this was the girlfriend. He walked inside and when Christian saw him he waved.

"Dimitri," he greeted when Dimitri was at their table, "meet Lissa." He gestured to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you." She said, her green eyes shining against the sun.

"Nice to meet you too." Dimitri sat next to Christian and noticed there was an empty seat next to Lissa.

"So you work with Christian?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, right now we're partners in a case." Dimitri replied.

"Ah. The Mazur case."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes at Christian.

"Sorry. I just ramble when I'm with her. I tell her everything." Christian held up his pale hands in a sign of surrender.

"Don't let Alberta find out about this." Dimitri warned.

Christian shook his head. Lissa looked behind the two men and her jade eyes lit up. "Rose!" she called.

A figure stepped into view: a beautiful woman with a shapely figure and large breasts with rounded hips. Long dark brown almost black hair that Dimitri could imagine running his fingers through and dark brown eyes. She had the skin the color of the inside of an almond. Dimitri couldn't look away. She seemed so familiar.

"Hi." She said. Even her voice was beautiful.

"Hi." Dimitri gave her a charming smile. "You're Rose?"

She nodded. "And you are?" she asked as she sat next to Lissa.

"Dimitri."

"Good to meet you Dimitri." She smiled and Dimitri thought he might pass out from her beauty.

"Amazing to meet you." Her smile turned cheekier when he said that.

"So…" Christian interrupted.

"What?" Rose asked, breaking eye contact with Dimitri.

"Waiter." Christian called holding up a hand and signaling a waiter. The waiter had black hair and grey eyes and seemed to be about thirty or so.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"I'll have the grilled salmon, salad on the side." Christian said and passed their menus to the waiter.

"Pasta, please." Lissa said.

"Chicken schnitzel." Rose ordered.

"Same." Dimitri said, nodding to Rose.

"Drinks?"

"Water for everyone." Christian said. The waiter nodded and went to give their order to the cook.

"So what do you do?" Rose asked.

"I'm a cop." Rose's dark eyes widened.

"Wow. I thought cops were," she took a deep breath, "well, not you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked.

"Definitely." She purred. He grinned. "I mean, you can believe Christian's a cop. He's got the whole plain looking and bit chunky look."

"Hey." Christian yelled.

"But you," she bit her lip, and Dimitri wished he could be doing that for her, "you don't seem like one."

"I'm more of a detective."

"Ah, that makes more sense." Rose nodded.

"How?"

"Detective's seem to be more dark and mysterious while some cops can be like that, I can definitely imagine you as a _detective_." She explained. "So, it's detective what?"

"Belikov." Dimitri answered.

"Detective Belikov," she sat back in her chair, and he wished she would come back closer so he could smell the jasmine that seemed to be her natural scent. "Has a nice ring to it."

"I think so." He agreed.

"Rose works as a tailor and a dog walker. And an artist, though that's more private." Lissa said.

"Hmm," Dimitri hummed, "well, my work takes a lot of my time up. I don't really have time to walk my dog."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "You have a dog?" Dimitri nodded. "What's its name?"

Dimitri hesitated, and Christian came to his rescue. "Patch."

"Patch." Rose repeated, and then smiled. "Okay, what breed?"

Christian came to his rescue again, "Golden retriever."

"A golden retriever? Why'd you name it patch?" Rose asked.

"It has a black patch over its eye." _Thank god for Christian!_

"Do you walk it at all?" Rose asked.

"Not really."

"Have you got a big backyard? Golden retrievers like to run around." Rose smiled.

"Yeah." Dimitri raised his eyebrow and Rose's dark eyes seemed drawn to it. "So how much do charge to walk Golden retrievers?"

"I do it for free." Dimitri was surprised. "What can I say? I think it's good for dog's to get good exercise." She said in response to Dimitri's surprised look.

There food came then, and they small talked while they ate.

"I gotta go." Rose said, checking her phone.

"Is everything alright?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just forgot I had a shift at work five minutes ago." Dimitri felt that Rose was lying.

"Oh, um," Lissa glanced helplessly to Christian who handed her his keys. "How are you going to get back?"

"I was gonna go to the office anyway." Christian said. "It's just down the street."

"Ok," Lissa said as Rose and her stood up. "Call me when you finish and I'll pick you up."

"It's okay. Dimitri can drive me home." Christian stood and kissed Lissa's cheek.

"Come on." Rose said, and they were out the door.

Christian turned to look at Dimitri. "What was that about?"

"Praise your unflinching ability to lie." Dimitri said then turned serious. "Help me find a dog."

"Dude, no."

"Yes. A golden retriever with a black patch over its eye." Dimitri commanded.

"You know that's nearly impossible right?" Christian grimaced.

"Well I can't get her to walk an imaginary dog now can I?"

Christian sighed. "Fine. Where the hell do we find a dog?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vampire Academy as much as I wish I did, the beautiful Richelle Mead does.**

**To everyone that reviewed: Thank You! **

**Ideas, I will accept anything and try my best to put it into my story but if I'm unable to I'm sorry.**

**Also there is a little bit of gore in this chapter so if you have a really queasy stomach, I'm warning you.**

**Anyway, ONWARD!**

Dimitri and Christian made their way down the street. They had already gone into three pet shops, none of which sold Golden retrievers. Christian was looking up on his phone for people selling golden retrievers and 'whooped'.

"What? Please tell me you found something!" Dimitri looked at the screen. "It has a white patch. We need black."

"Well, I can fix that up. Let's get it!" Christian sounded excited.

"Where is it?"

"Hmmm." He scrolled around a bit. "Around the corner from my place. Score!"

"How much?" Dimitri hesitatingly asked.

"Does it matter?" Christian deflated a bit.

"I will pay it, but just, how much?"

"$550" Christian mumbled.

Dimitri rubbed a hand down his face. "Is it worth it?"

"Of course it is!" Christian cheered. "Come on."

They got into Dimitri's grey Honda and made their way to the house. When they got there, Christian climbed out the car and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A woman asked opening the door. She was old, maybe seventy, with short white hair and hard blue eyes.

"We're here about the dog." Christian said. Her eyes lit up.

"Hang on." She shut the door and Dimitri and Christian were left staring at each other in confusion. After about three minutes she reappeared pulling a dog by its collar. Dimitri opened his wallet, but she waved him away. "No it was my husband's. I don't want it anymore. Just take it and leave."

Dimitri grabbed the dog's collar and started to gently guide it back to the car. Christian said thank you and Dimitri heard the door slam shut. Christian joined him near the car and together they lifted the dog into the back seat. Dimitri got a good look at it and frowned.

"He doesn't look like the picture."

Christian shook his head in agreement and watched the dog with piercing blue eyes. "He looks old."

"He'll have to do." Dimitri climbed into the drivers seat and waited for Christian to get in the passenger seat.

"Welcome to the family Patch." He said as he climbed in.

~The Job~

"Thanks Liss," Rose called as she drove away in her black 1967 Chevy Impala. She saw Lissa lock the jeep, wave, and walk into the apartment. Rose headed for headquarters.

"What's the emergency?" she asked as she walked into Abe's office.

"Seems that Victor's followers aren't to happy about his death. We've found were they were hiding out, but it was empty. We did manage to capture one. I want you to interrogate him." Abe explained.

"That classifies as an _emergency_?"

"Unless you had something extremely important going on, then yes." Abe smirked.

"No, sir. Right away, sir." She said sarcastically and made her way to the interrogation room. Inside she found a man in his late twenties with spiky blonde hair. "Spiridon." She said. "That is your name, right?"

The blonde nodded. He was tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the room, with a light hanging right above his head. Rose smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know, or do I have to do some pretty unpleasant stuff?"

Spiridon's jaw tightened stubbornly. "I see." Rose said and moved over to a steel tray holding a variety of instruments. "And to think I had lunch just before this." She grumbled to herself. She chose a scalpel and examined it, the light reflecting off it made Spiridon squint. "Last chance, Spiridon."

Spiridon remained quiet and Rose sighed. "So be it."

She placed the tip of the scalpel on the inside of his elbow and pressed down, then stopped. "Actually I know what I want to do. Especially since I don't want you moving."

Spiridon's breathing picked up and his eyes widened in terror. "No, no please."

"No, what? You don't even know what I'm going to do."

"Your Rose. Rose Hathaway. We have files on you. We know what you like to do when you torture people." Spiridon said, straining against his bonds.

"Well then, you should be glad you're going to experience it first _hand_." She grinned at her little pun. "Now, where did I put those damn things?"

Spiridon's breathing picked up even further as she held up what she was looking for. "You sure you don't want to tell me?"

Spiridon closed his eyes and Rose shrugged. "Oh well. Fun time."

She placed the tip of the object on top of Spiridon's right hand and held it there, watching his face as he froze. He swallowed and he had sweat rolling across the top of his forehead. Rose sighed, "This would be so much easier if you had just told me." The she smashed the hammer down, driving the rusty nail into the center of Spiridon's palm and into the chair. Spiridon screamed and jumped in his seat. "Poor you, you had your chance. And you know I'm in a giving mood today, so I'll give you another. Tell me." Her voice hardened at the end and her sickly sweet smile left her face. She could see his blood running down the arm of the chair, creating a small red pool on the concrete that was slowly getting bigger. Spiridon opened his mouth to tell her.

"Yes?" she asked quietly. "What is it?"

"They won't stop." He panted. "Victor's men, they want your blood."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? But I want to know where they are. I want to know who's leading them. I want to know whom I'm going to kill next. I want to know their plans. I want to know everything." Rose demanded. Spiridon did the stubborn set of his jaw again. "No? Okay. Your too much fun anyway."

She grabbed another nail and did the same to his other hand. His screams echoed throughout the vast room. Rose did that forced sickly sweet smile again. "You know you want to tell me."

Spittle flew from Spiridon's lips as he spoke. "What's the point? You're gonna kill me anyway."

"Why would you think that?" she asked, running a finger down his face, which he flinched way from. "Now, that just won't do."

Spiridon screamed again as Rose hammered two more nails through his collarbone. "There, no more squirming." Blood ran down his top, soaking his jeans and trickled steadily to the floor from all his wounds. "Now, if you don't tell me what I want to know, I will put nail into your feet. If then you don't tell me, I'll cut them off." Spiridon had tears streaming from his eyes.

"The abandoned warehouse on Teresa Court." He gasped, as she pushed the hammers handle into a nail sitting in his collarbone.

"Good." She praised. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Isaiah. I don't know his last name. Black hair. Dark brown eyes." Spiridon took fast breaths trying to ease the pain. "He wears contacts. Red ones. Gives his eyes a red ring."

"Fantastic." Rose praised. "Now, what about their plans?"

"I don't know." He whispered. Rose sighed and grabbed another nail. "Wait! Wait!" he screamed. Rose froze and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Isaiah really didn't tell me anything. He doesn't trust me." Spiridon pleaded. "Please. I swear it's the truth."

Rose nodded and stood up. She walked to the door to escape the room. Pavel, Abe's closest friend, stood outside the door and Rose nodded to him as she passed. He stepped inside, and Rose winced as she heard the gunshot that ended Spiridon's life.


	6. Chapter 6

**So as much as I want to I do not own Vampire Academy and it's characters that all belongs to the stunning Richelle Mead.**

**Keep up with the reviews!**

**Thank you!**

Rose walked back to Abe's office and told him what Spiridon had told her.

"Well, I'll assemble a team. You good enough to go today?" Abe asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how many there are though."

"That could be a problem." He stroked his black beard thoughtfully. "You're not going." He decided.

"What?" Rose asked, outraged.

"I said you're not going. No!" He held up a hand to silence Rose's protests. "And I know you'll try to sneak along so Adrian's going to stay with you. It's too dangerous."

"But – So what? You don't have any say in what I do! I'm not your wife, I'm not your daughter, and I'm sure as hell not your problem!" She crossed her arms stubbornly.

Abe flinched. "I am your friend, and your boss. And I said you're not going. I will have you sedated if necessary." He threatened. Rose sucked in her cheeks to stop from telling him to go fuck himself. But it seemed her face delivered the message. Abe sighed. "Please Rose," he never pleaded, and Rose felt her resolve softening, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

Rose sagged. "I'm sorry."

"Promise me you won't go."

Rose looked up into his brown eyes. "I don't know if I can do that."

"I know you never break a promise. And so I want you to promise me." Abe held her gaze.

Rose closed her dark brown eyes. Finally she sighed, "even though I want to go _very _badly…I _promise_ to not go into that building."

"No Rose, that's not what I want. Promise me you'll stay home until morning." Abe said.

"Oh, Abe, come one!" Rose protested.

"No. I know you'll find a way around the promise of not going into the building. You'd be standing right outside it wouldn't you?" Rose didn't reply. That _is_ what she was going to do. "Promise me you won't leave the house." He said softly.

Rose looked into his eyes again, watching as so many emotions flew by. "I promise I'll stay home." She promised truthfully, after a pause.

Abe sighed in relief. "Thank you." She turned around to leave. "I'm still making Adrian stay with you." Rose sighed.

"Who do I say he is?" Abe looked confused. "I have a roommate, remember?"

"Say he's your cousin." Rose nodded, and left to get Adrian.

~The Job~

Dimitri sat on the couch of his living room watching Patch walk around the opposite couch for the fiftieth time. Sighing, Dimitri stood, and Patch instantly ran over.

"Bedtime." He yawned, stretching his long arms over his head. Patch cocked his head to the side and watched Dimitri through confused brown eyes. "Bed." He repeated and watched Patch wave his gold tail.

Dimitri started to walk to his room when Patch raced past him. "Whoa boy."

Patch bounded into Dimitri's room and jumped on his bed.

"No, Patch, no." Dimitri said.

"Bed." He pointed to a special dog bed that he'd purchased after he'd got Patch. "Bed." He repeated and crouched down to pat the cushion. Patch jumped down and stared curiously at the bed. Then he looked up to Dimitri and back down to the bed. "Yes, sleep there."

Dimitri moved to his bed and turned off the light. He was on the brink of sleep when something fell on him. Startled he sat straight up and the thing was pushed off him to the other side of the bed.

"What?" Dimitri flipped the light on and stared down at Patch.

"Get into bed." He groaned. Patch started panting. Dimitri groaned and fell on his pillows.

"You can stay here tonight, but only because I'm too tired to get up." Patch sat on the edge of the bed and Dimitri turned off the light. He felt Patch move up an inch. Then another. And another. Patch did this until he was close enough to feel the body heat radiating from Dimitri.

Dimitri sighed and turned over. Patch licked his naked back. "Patch." He groaned. Patch jumped onto him. Dimitri started cursing in Russian when Patch licked his face. "Really?"

Dimitri turned around so he lay on his stomach and pulled the blankets up to the top of his neck. Patch licked his hair. Dimitri turned back around and threw his hands up in silent surrender.

"I give up." He whispered as he stroked Patches fur.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Vampire Academy that all belongs to the gorgeous Richelle Mead.**

**Keep up with the reviews and a BIG thank you to those who did review!**

**Okay, enough of that, read!**

Dimitri was pulled out of his dreams of long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with Patch sitting on his ribs. Dimitri groaned and Patch whined. Dimitri got up and made his way to his closet with Patch close on his heels. He got dressed in a bright white shirt and black jeans. Pulling on his boots he made his way to the kitchen, running his hands through his brown shoulder length hair. Grabbing a bowl and pouring some cereal and milk, Dimitri sat on one of the comfy dining chairs. He stared at the bowl, watching a couple of cereal try and escape. Dimitri closed his eyes, determined just to rest them for a bit. He yawned and set his head on the table next to his cereal. Patch whined again.

"Nuh uh." Dimitri groaned.

Patch nudged the table. Dimitri didn't respond, instead drifted back into his peaceful sleep of bark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Patch nudged the table again, with more force, and the cereal bowl moved slightly. Patch found this amusing and nudged the tabled hard enough to make the bowl tip over…right onto Dimitri's face.

Dimitri sat up with a gasp, his hair wet with milk. Rubbing his hands into his hair, he glared at Patch.

"Real mature." Patch seemed to smile.

Dimitri put the bowl on the floor with the remaining soggy cereal and Patch pounced onto it, eating everything. Dimitri changed his shirt for a black one and settled for a piece of fruit. He watched as Patch finished the bowl, and then nudged his head into it over and over, trying to get one last drop of milk. The bowl slid into the counter and Patch strained to get the milk. Dimitri crouched down and lifted the bowl.

"You tried." Patch whined again. Dimitri rinsed the bowl and put it on the bench. Then he put his head under the tap and made sure that it was on cold. Turning it on, he scrubbed his hair clean of the milk. Now wide-awake, he dried his hair the best he could with a small towel and then brushed his teeth. Giving Patch a pat on the head and grabbing his duster, he left his house and got in his grey Honda.

Dimitri stared the engine and then looked up. Standing at the window was Patch, looking at Dimitri with sad eyes. Dimitri sighed.

"I have to go to work." He mumbled, hands tightening on the steering wheel. Patch dropped his eyes and bit the curtain. Then he fell on the floor and proceeded to kick the curtain away from him while hanging onto it with his paws. _Like a cat…_Dimitri shook his head in amusement as Patch jumped up and lunged at the curtain…only to head-butt the window. Laughing as Patch got up and attacked the curtain again, Dimitri drove off to work.

~The Job~

Lissa was surprised when Rose bought home Adrian. The two green eyed people looked at each-other, well more like studied, and then Lissa introduced herself.

"I'm Lissa, Rose's roommate. And you are?"

"Adrian. Rose's cousin." He grinned as Rose rolled her dark eyes.

"Rose never mentioned she had a cousin." Lissa said.

"How could you not mention me?" Adrian put a hand to his heart in mock agony. "Everyone knows I'm your favorite cousin."

"You're my only cousin." Rose mumbled.

"But that's not important. I'd still be your favorite."

Lissa laughed. "Okay, I can see how you two would be related now."

Rose stared at Lissa. "Distant, distant cousin."

"Well, obviously you don't look alike. You just have the same sense of humor." She stifled her giggles. "I've never met anyone with the same humor as Rose."

That was last night and Lissa and Adrian talked for a while more before going to bed.

"Where do I sleep?" He asked.

"Couch."

Adrian pouted. "Couch's aren't very comfy."

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that before you decided to come and babysit me." Rose hissed, making sure Lissa couldn't hear.

Adrian raised an eyebrow, which Rose promptly glared at, and said, "I need to make sure you stay safe."

Rose shook her head. "I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't. Rose, I see you as a sister. I care about you. I'm completely with Abe on this one." Adrian said. "They know you killed Victor, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's what Abe was afraid of." Adrian ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair. "He thought it could be a set up."

"With the way Spiridon was spluttering and crying…I think he was telling the truth." Rose said, recalling the terror in Spiridon's eyes.

"We can't take any chances. As much as it pains me to say this – you're our best agent." Adrian rolled his emerald eyes as Rose grinned. "Don't get cocky. But it's true. The organization would be broken without you."

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever set, Jet." She teased, using the name he chose as a cover.

He groaned. "That name was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Jet Steele. Yeah, it really was." Rose grinned. "Enjoy your time on the couch."

"Nighty night, Rose."

"Night, Adrian." She called as she made her way to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**I (sadly) do not own Vampire Academy, that all belongs to the gorgeous Richelle Mead.**

**Please review! I need all the ideas I can get!**

**Thank you!**

"Tell me everything." Rose ordered as she leant on Abe's desk.

Abe linked his fingers together and smirked. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Rose repeated and jumped up to sit on the edge of his desk. "I want to know what happened from the second the team walked into that warehouse to the second they walked out of it."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing happened." Abe repeated. "They weren't there." He stood from his chair as Rose's mouth dropped. "We examined Spiridon's body and found a hidden microphone in his molar. Isaiah moved from the warehouse the second the address was mentioned."

"Damn." Rose swore.

"We've got a team going over the place as we speak. Hopefully they'll be able to get fingerprints, hair samples, saliva, whatever they can get really." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"That you had to do that to Spiridon for no reason."

"I had a reason." She crossed her arms. "And we got something out of it. We got a location."

Abe gave her a gentle smile. "I'm still sorry though. I know you don't enjoy it."

Rose scoffed, "I only enjoy it when they deserve it. And Spiridon deserved it. He worked with Victor." Rose shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Victor was an evil man. What do you know of him?"

"That he sold drugs to underage kids as well as other drug dealers. That he would give guns to people who didn't know how to use them and that he killed a lot of people." Rose ticked off those things on her fingers.

"He did more." Abe started. "He sold children. He sold them into slavery, prostitution, he sold them to men who wanted playthings." Abe shook his head, disgusted. "He sold his own daughter."

Rose sighed. "How am I not surprised?" she paused as she thought her next words through. "Spiridon was in with Victor. We know that he helped in a lot if the kidnappings. He deserved what he got."

Right then there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Abe said. Mia entered, her blue eyes sparkling. "Tell me you have good news."

"We have a DNA sample from the warehouse." She opened a folder on Abe's desk and pointed to a man with her perfectly manicured nail. "Isaiah Hunt-worth." **(I made up his last name. I tried to find it but I failed. :/ Does anyone know it?) **

Rose moved closer and studied the picture. A man with pale skin, black hair and dark brown eyes stared at her. "Spiridon said something about how he wears contacts to make it look as though his eyes have a red ring."

Mia nodded and flipped the page. There were more pictures of Isaiah, some in black and white and some in color. Mia pointed to a color picture that was closely shot and had his eyes in plain sight. "This annoyed the photographers quite a lot. They thought something was wrong with the lenses."

Rose stared at Isaiah's red ringed eyes. "He's next."

"Do you have his location?" Abe asked.

Mia nodded. "They didn't move to far from the warehouse. Only a couple of blocks down." She flipped the page again and this time it showed a map with two buildings circled: one in blue, one in red. "This one," she pointed to the blue circled building, "is the warehouse on Teresa Court. This one," she moved her finger to the red circle building "is the one we believe him and his minions to be hiding out in now." Abe smirked when Mia said 'minions'.

"You're an angel, Mia." Rose said.

"I try." She laughed as she left Abe's office.

"We need a plan and before you start arguing with me I don't want you to go, but," he glared as Rose opened her mouth to protest, "I will allow it. As long as you wear full protection gear."

"Sir, yes, sir." Rose saluted and left his office, eager to start planning with Adrian.

"Adrian!" she called.

The green eyed man turned and grinned at Rose. "Hey, little spy, what's up?"

Rose rolled her eyes at the name. "Get a team, we're planning to take down Isaiah and his band of merry men soon."

Adrian nodded and left.

Two hours later they had their plan.

"Wednesday. That's when we do it."

~The Job~

Dimitri gathered with Christian, Mikhail, Alberta and Stan. Alberta had rolled out a map on the table in front of them. Eddie and Mason were joining them soon. They'd gotten back from Glasgow with no luck in finding Janine Mazur.

"What's this about?" Asked Christian. _Ever the impatient one…_

"Once Castile and Ashford get here she'll explain." Stan snapped.

Christian rolled his ice blue eyes when Stan had turned. "Guess who didn't get laid last night." Hew whispered to Dimitri. Dimitri grinned but didn't say anything.

Fifteen minutes later Eddie and Mason walked through the door. "Sorry boss." They said.

"Now can you tell us why we're here?" Asked Christian.

"We've found who's taken over Victor's group." Alberta started.

"How?" Asked Mikhail.

"I have my sources." Alberta said slyly. "Now," she pointed to a building on the map, "this is where we believe Victor had his headquarters set up. And this," she pointed to another building, "is where we believe they've relocated."

"How do you know someone took over Dashkov's group?" Christian questioned. "We've had no reports of the usual drug-dealing and firearms being sold illegally."

"I told you, I have my sources." Alberta replied.

"How trust-worthy?" Dimitri asked.

Alberta looked at him for a moment and something flashed through her eyes. "I know they'd never betray me."

"Good enough." Mason shrugged. "So, we goin to this place or what?"

"All in good time." Alberta said. "First we need a plan. I want Castile, Ashford and Ozera on this and I want Belikov as leader. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Tanner and Alto," she said nodding to Mikhail and then Stan, "you will be surveillance. I want this to be quick and quiet. This is the man leading them now," she lifted the map and underneath there were a couple dozen photos of one man. "Isaiah Hunt-worth. We believe he was close with Victor before his death." Dimitri studied the man in the pictures. Black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes, but there was something off about them.

"What's with his eyes?" Christian asked.

"They look red." Eddie added.

"That's because they are – kind of." Alberta grimaced. "Contacts. I wouldn't be surprised if nearly all Victors followers wore them now."

"Why?" Stan asked.

Alberta shrugged. "Monkey see, monkey do." Eddie and Mason grinned.

They discussed the plans for nearly an hour.

"It's settled then. We do it on Wednesday." Alberta declared.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Vampire Academy that all belongs to the creative Richelle Mead.**

**Remember to review!**

**There will be some Dimitri and Rose soon to that person who said there hasn't been any. I'm trying to keep the work as an important part of the story.**

**Thank you!**

_Six days_ Dimitri's mind repeated. He'd have to work six days on the missing Mazur child case before he could finally put an end to Victor Dashkov's influence. Dimitri stood from his desk and knocked on Alberta's door.

"Come in." she called.

"Alberta, there is _nothing_ on the missing Mazur kid."

"I never knew you for someone who gave up, Dimitri." Alberta leant forward in her chair.

"Nor did I." he muttered.

"Who is it?" she looked at him knowingly.

"What?"

"Who is it that's got your mind all tangled up? Is she pretty? Or him, though it'd be interesting if it was a guy. You always were a ladies man."

"Is it that obvious?" Dimitri sat in one of the chairs in front of Alberta's desk.

"Yes and no," she smiled at him gently. "What's their name?"

"_Her _name is Rose," Alberta's face changed for a second but before Dimitri could understand the emotion she closed it off.

"Last name?"

Dimitri chuckled. "I have no idea." He sat back in the seat. "It's weird. I feel like I've known her forever and yet like I don't know her at all. Alberta, I bought a dog for her. Well, it was given to me but I still got it."

Alberta raised an eyebrow."Why?"

"She walks dogs."

"So why did you buy the dog?"

"So she could come over, walk my dog and then…I don't know, it was stupid." He groaned and put his head on the edge of her desk.

"You're just smitten aren't you?"

"But _how_? I don't even know her last name."

"You know her first. That's always a good start." Alberta grinned.

Dimitri rolled his brown eyes. "I want to get to know her."

"Ask her on a date."

"What if she says no?"

"Dimitri Belikov," she said suddenly, "are you saying that you're afraid a woman will turn _you_ down?"

"But she's not a woman, she's a – a…goddess." He whispered, picturing her in his mind.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Dimitri Belikov fell in love."

Dimitri sat upright. "I don't love her. I barely know her."

"And yet, you're more interested in her than _any_ of your past girlfriends."

Dimitri shrugged. "She fascinates me."

Alberta smiled. "Ask her on a date. The worst she can do is say no."

"But what if she does say no?"

"Then ask her out to lunch with Christian and his girl."

"Do I ask her that before or after I've already asked her on a date and been denied." Dimitri said slightly sarcastically.

Alberta rolled her eyes. "Ask her out first. If – and only if – she says no, do you invite her to lunch with Ozera."

Dimitri nodded. "I can do that. Yeah. Just pretend I'm not completely and utterly crushed when she says no."

Alberta regarded him silently for a few moments. "Boy, you got it bad."

"Got what bad?"

"Just get back to work on the missing Mazur case."

"But I'm serious when I say there is nothing. No leads. No witnesses. Nothing to go on but a picture that we don't even know is authentic." Dimitri ticked off.

"I know the child exists." Alberta said softly.

"How?"

Alberta took a deep breath. "You can't tell anybody. What I'm about to tell you has to be off the record. I'm only telling you this because I trust you completely."

"Alberta, what is it?"

"I'm related to the child. It's aunt to be exact." She whispered the last sentence.

"But – so you're – Abe Mazur's your brother?"

"Brother-in-law. Janine is my sister." Alberta smiled fondly.

"Then you know what her last name is. That's a lead that could help us find Janine."

Alberta shook her head. "We don't share the last name. Our father remarried after my mother died. They had Janine together, and when she was old enough, she decided she wanted to take her mother's maiden name."

"What was it?" Dimitri filed away that information.

"Hathaway."

~The Job~

Rose groaned as she flopped onto her bed. Six whole days until she was able to take down the rest of Victor's group: in other words, too long. She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Hey," Lissa knocked on her door and came in. "Are you okay? You seem a bit down."

Rose smiled at her friend's kindness. "I'm fine. Just a couple disagreements at work."

"I hope everything's okay." Her green eyes shone with concern.

"It's fine. Just a, uh, delay on new materials." Rose lied. _I hate lying…_

"Oh. Well, Christian called, he'd like to go out to lunch with me again. I was wondering if maybe you could come with me in your car. That way I can come home on my own and don't have to worry Christian." Lissa rambled.

"Liss." Rose stood up. "Start over."

She took a breath. "I still haven't been able to get Christian's jeep back to him, so I was wondering if maybe you can come with me in your car while I take the jeep and then you and I go home in your car when lunch is over." She smiled. "Plus Christian decided to bring Dimitri along."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Rose grinned and got her keys off her nightstand.

"He's bringing his dog for you to meet."

"Maybe I can walk it. I don't want to intrude on your lunch."

"It doesn't matter, besides, Dimitri's going to be there so if you go he'll just be a third wheel." Lissa worried.

"Well, I guess he'll just have to come with me." Rose said happily. Lissa laughed.

"Oh, Rose."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Vampire Academy, that all belongs to the creative Richelle Mead.**

**Remember to Review!**

**Thank you!**

Rose pulled up behind Lissa as they reached the diner. Rose watched in amusement as Lissa jumped out the car and started to walk to Christian. Then turned and shut the door. Then made her way to Christian. Then turned to lock the doors. This time she made it inside the building and gave Christian a kiss. Rose rolled her dark eyes before exiting her car and making her way into the diner. She sighed as she dropped her keys. She knelt down to pick them up and was pushed.

"Oomph." She said as she stopped her fall with her hand.

"Patch!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Rose looked up through her tangle of dark hair to see Dimitri. "I'm sorry he gets – Rose?"

"Hey, Dimitri." She said. He offered hand to help her stand. She took it and felt an odd but not unpleasant electric shock run up her arm. From the way his dark brown eyes widened Rose knew he felt it too. Patch whined. "Hello Patch." She laughed, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked.

"Car mix-up. You?" Rose gestured too the black jeep and then to her 1967 Chevy Impala.

"I was taking Patch for a walk when I got a text from Christian saying he wanted me to come down to the diner." Dimitri tugged on the leash gently as Patch tried to jump up onto Rose. She looked at Patch lovingly.

"Didn't you say he had a black patch?" Dimitri froze.

"Uh – he – he does – did. It faded with age." He stuttered.

"Uh-huh." She said crossing her arms, unbelieving.

"Well, he's pretty old."

Rose looked down at the dog. "He doesn't look that old. 6 or 7 at most."

"Yeah, but that's pretty old in dog years." Rose fought a laugh. Dimitri opened the diner door. "Shall we?"

Rose looked in and saw Lissa and Christian making out. "Uh, no." she shook her head. "Why don't we finish Patch's walk?"

Dimitri grinned. "I'd like that very much." He held his arm out and she slipped her arm through it.

They walked up to the park, Patch trying his best to escape the leash. Dimitri chuckled when Patch stilled, then went chasing after birds, only to be yanked back by the leash. Patch did a backflip and then stared at the birds.

"That's some dog." Rose said.

"Yeah." Dimitri muttered, recalling his milk filled hair.

Two children ran up and asked if they could pat Patch. Dimitri agreed and Patch rolled over on his back so his stomach could be rubbed.

"Attention seeker." Dimitri smirked as one of the children got up to leave and Patch stared at him with his sad brown eyes. The child caved and started rubbing Patch's head. Dimitri looked down to Rose to see her staring at the children with amusement.

They spent a couple of hours at the park until Patch was so tired he could barely stand.

"Poor thing." Rose cooed as she crouched down to rub Patch's head. "He's a good walker."

"So I've noticed." Dimitri said. Rose's gaze turned slightly quizzical but her attention was forced back to Patch as he head butted her chest. "So would you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Taking Patch for walks."

Rose looked up and grinned. "I'd love that." She looked back down to Patch and Dimitri was frozen with how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"Do you want to maybe – I don't – well get a coffee or – or lunch?" He stuttered.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Rose asked, looking up at him and squinting from the sun.

"I think so. Did it sound like I was?"

"Couldn't really tell. How about you ask again?" she stood up and brushed her hands on her jeans.

He took a breath. "Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?"

Rose laughed. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Dimitri grinned.

They made their way back to the diner, hand in hand. "Can I get your number?"

She quickly rattled off her number to him and he did the same for her. "I gotta go. It's getting late." She opened the door to her car, noticing Christian's jeep was gone, and started the engine.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"You already know my name."

"I mean your full name."

She grinned cheekily. "Gonna do a check up on me Detective?"

"I just think it's proper to know a girls name when you take her out."

"Get me that coffee and we'll see." She drove off.

~The Job~

Dimitri hit his face with his palm as Rose drove away. _She probably thinks I'm a total loser. I stuttered. I __**never**__ stutter. _He thought as he walked back to his house.

Patch ran up and into the house immediately after Dimitri opened the door. He watched as Patch ran into his bed and curled up. Dimitri made a snack of cheese and crackers and went to sit on his lounge chair. He stared at the blank T.V as he ate, his mind occupied with cheeky grins and dark brown eyes.

Dimitri pulled out his phone and stared at Rose's number. After a minute or two he decided to call her.

"Hello?" Rose's amused voice answered.

"Hey," he replied.

"Miss me already?"

"Actually, yes, I do." He said truthfully.

Rose did a short laugh. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Why not? Any man would be crazy to not miss you."

"You already spent the day with me." He could picture her in his mind. The soft curve of her lips, the way her dark eyes sparkled, her smooth tan skin.

"So that would mean I don't want to see you again?"

"I guess not. So, why'd you call me?"

"Do you want to get coffee tomorrow maybe?"

"Yes." She said immediately and then laughed. "Wow, I sounded eager didn't i?"

"That's not a bad thing." Dimitri smiled. They talked until the early hours of the morning until Rose's side went silent.

"Are you asleep?" no reply. "Goodnight Roza, see you soon."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! So I love how many reviews seemed to pop up over night. Thank you to every one who reviewed!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy that belongs to the heartbreakingly beautiful Richelle Mead.**

**Keep up with the reviews!**

**Thank you!**

Dimitri sat at the coffee shop with his coffee and Rose's coffee sitting in front of him. He sighed as he checked his watch. She was 10 minutes late. He called her phone but was sent to voicemail.

"_Hi, it's Dimitri. You're not here and your coffee's getting cold. Anyway I got a text from work asking for me to come in, so I'm just going to go in. Ah, call me back? I still want to know your name."_

Dimitri stood before dumping Rose's coffee in the trash. The waitress gave him a sympathetic smile before he left. He walked to his grey Honda and started the engine.

Half an hour later he walked into work and sat at his desk. He checked his phone for any messages and was pleased to see one from Rose.

_I'm so sorry Dimitri. I slept in. When you rang me I woke up. I was really looking forward to seeing you. _

Dimitri's mood brightened and he set to work while planning how to ask Rose out again. Successfully.

"Dimitri!" Alberta called.

"What have I done now?"

She waved the sarcastic question away. "No time for that. Get the team together."

"Yes ma'am." He ignored Alberta's eye roll and went to find Christian, Eddie, Mason, Mikhail and Stan. He found them all in the staff room. "Alberta wants us."

They all turned in sync, Eddie, Mason and Christian slightly smirking while Stan and Mikhail seemed slightly embarrassed and guilty.

"Right away." Stan said. Dimitri nodded, unsure of their actions, and went back to Alberta's desk.

"Where are they?" she asked, seeing the empty space behind Dimitri.

"Stan said they'll be here 'right away'." As Dimitri set his hands down after the quotation marks, Christian, Eddie, Mason, Mikhail and Stan filed into the room.

"Okay, listen up." Alberta said rising from her desk. "There's been a change in plans. We're going in tomorrow."

"Why?" Christian asked. "Shouldn't we wait till he gets settled to strike?"

"Are you in charge here?" Alberta asked and watched as Christian reluctantly shook his head. "Right, don't question me." She took a breath. "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." Christian's face showed he was still angry but he nodded, accepting her apology. She sank into her seat, suddenly looking much older than her 50 odd years. "We do it tomorrow. We get rid of Dashkov's group once and for all." She waved them from her office.

They filed out of her office and Dimitri shut the door behind him. They stood in silence until Eddie and Mason stated grinning.

"Do I want to know?" Dimitri asked Mikhail.

"You really don't."

~The Job~

Rose woke to her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Rose? I need you down here. There's been a change of plans."

Rose was suddenly awake and alert with the urgency in Abe's voice. "Yes sir." She hung up and got dressed in the first clothes she found. She snuck out of the apartment after leaving a sleeping Lissa a note about how she went for a run and had her phone on her if she needed to talk.

Getting in her Impala, Rose sped off to headquarters.

Fifteen minutes later she was there.

"What's the problem Abe?" she asked, opening the doors to his office.

He took a deep breath and started to explain. "There's someone else working on the Dashkov case and now they're going after Isaiah. I think they're going to try and do it soon. So we're going to do it tomorrow. You're going for Isaiah and Isaiah only, though of course you can get rid off anyone in your way."

Rose nodded. "Why not today?"

"We need to re-plan. Thing's will be different. Isaiah will still be on high alert. That's why I've got you to eliminate him." Abe never used the words 'kill' or 'murder'.

"Alright. I'll group the team together and - "

"I've already done it. They're in the middle of planning now. I thought I should let you sleep in." Abe smirked.

"Thanks." Her phone rang. She ignored it until it stopped.

Abe nodded to the door, silently excusing her to check it.

She stepped outside and saw she had a voicemail. Holding it up to her ear she listened to a smooth Russian voice.

"_Hi, it's Dimitri. You're not here and your coffee's getting cold. Anyway I got a text from work asking for me to come in, so I'm just going to go in. Ah, call me back? I still want to know your name."_

She groaned and slapped her head. _I forgot._ She hesitated on whether to call or text him, and decided on text.

_I'm so sorry Dimitri. I slept in. When you rang me I woke up. I was really looking forward to seeing you._

She bit her lip as it sent and hoped her lie was good enough. She stepped back into Abe's office. "Anything important?" he asked.

She bit her lip again. "I don't know now."

"Everything okay?" She bowed her head as she smiled, a certain Russian making his way into the front of her mind. "Oh." He said, sounding like he understood.

"What 'oh'? I haven't said anything?" She said, lifting her head.

"It's a guy, isn't it?"

She rolled her dark brown eyes. "And why would you think that?"

"Are you kidding me? I've known you long enough to know when something's on your mind. Or rather 'someone'."

"Maybe. Yes, okay? Yes." Rose stuttered.

"So, what's he like?" Abe did his best girly impression, even batting his eyelashes. Rose laughed.

"Tall, dark and handsome."

Abe nodded. "I see."

"You don't see, do you?"

"Not at all." He said immediately.

Rose sighed as she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "He's tall. Really tall. Shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes." She sighed, almost dreamily. "He's just," she grasped for a word. "I don't know. I feel like I've know him my whole life, yet there's so much I need to learn about him."

"I understand."

"You do?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes. I had someone like that once. Not appearance wise, but like she could completely understand me. We just had to share a look and I could tell what she was feeling." His face grew sad, lost in memories.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I don't know."

"Did you love her?"

He looked up into her eyes. "Yes." He shook his head, like he was shaking out memories. "Oh, Rose. You are young. You've barely lived. Everyone thinks their first love is the only one they'll ever have." He didn't seem to be talking to her, more like her was talking to himself.

"What was she like?"

"Beautiful. Strong. Smart." He laughed shortly. "We met in Cappadocia. I helped her when her dress strap broke. We became close. But it didn't work out."

"Is she the only one you've ever loved?"

"Yes." He answered strongly. "I've never told anyone this, but I think you deserve to know. We had a child."

"You're a dad?"

"Was. She left, took my daughter with her."

"Oh, Abe, I'm sorry." Rose looked at Abe with sorrowful eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for. We were so happy. She told me she thought I shouldn't be in my daughter's life because of my work. I never thought she'd go so far as to leave me though." He muttered.

"What was her name?"

"That's a story for another time. Now go, go and enjoy the rest of your day."


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Vampire Academy that all belongs to the utterly amazing Richelle Mead.**

**Remember to review!**

**Thank you!**

"Hey Spot." Rose greeted, rubbing the Dalmatian on the head.

"Have fun guys." Ms. Robertson said, closing the door.

"Come one, Spot. Come on." She grinned as Spot greeted Lola with a lick on the nose. Rose tugged on the many leashes she was holding, making the five dogs walk. She walked down to the beach, her usual dog walking spot, and watched as the dogs enjoyed their time in the sun.

Spot with his white fur and black spots, showing him as a Dalmatian.

Lola with her golden fur and her large shape, showing her as a golden retriever.

Sam with his black white and grey fur and his ice blue eyes, showing him as a Siberian husky.

Sally with her small body and big pointed ears, showing her as a Chihuahua.

And lastly, Emma, with her big floppy ears and brown, black and white spotted fur with the cutest eyes, showing her as a beagle.

Rose laughed as Sally fell in a hole dug in the sand by Lola. Sam went and watched with his ice blue eyes, cocking his head to the side.

Rose's white summer dress flew around her knees when a gust of wind went flying past. She walked under the docks, inspecting the barnacles piled up on the wood. Her bare feet made impressions in the damp sand. The leashes tugged and pulled, but Rose resisted, keeping her pace at a walk.

Roe watched as the waves crashed onto one another, some droplets flinging into the sky and being illuminated by the sun. She lifted her face and smiled up to the sun. She lost track of how far she walked only stopping when her name was called.

"Rose!"

~The Job~

Dimitri sighed, lead to another dead end. Alberta came out of her office and slapped a file on his desk. Dimitri's brow furrowed as he looked at the picture. It was of Janine Hathaway holding a child.

"It's a picture of Janine and a kid, probably hers, so what?" Dimitri asked.

"Look," Alberta pointed out at the bottom of the picture the child's shirt had ridden up. It showed a birthmark on the right hip shaped like a rose. "It's our first solid lead."

"So you want me to go up to every girl and ask her to take off her shirt?"

"Of course not. The kid has its eyes open. We have a color and shape. We have hair color," she said pointing to the girl's long dark hair, "and we have a gender."

"Still, this kid is 21 now. It could look a lot different."

"I've run it through an age processor." She flipped the page, showing a cartoon looking woman. "I wasn't sure about whether she died her hair, got contacts, tanned or went pale, but this is what she'd look like if she didn't change anything."

The woman had black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. "She looks familiar." Dimitri muttered.

"I want you to go home and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Dimitri said.

He got home quickly, changed, gave Patch a snack, and made his way to Rose and Lissa's apartment. He'd gotten the address and directions off of Christian. Parking in the space provided, he saw that Rose's car was in the driveway. He smiled and knocked on the door.

"Hello – oh, hi Dimitri." Lissa greeted.

"Hi Lissa, is Rose here?"

"She's probably out dog walking now."

"Do you know where she goes?"

Lissa nodded, her platinum hair spilling across her shoulders. "The beach a little way down the road."

"Thank you." Dimitri said and decided to walk to the beach.

He passed a café on the way and bought two hot chocolates. Extra chocolate. He made his way along the beach line, his now bare feet just short of touching the sand. Then he saw her.

Rose walked along the beach, the sun shining off her hair and the most beautiful smile Dimitri had ever seen sitting on her plump lips. She was barefoot and wore a beautiful loose white dress just below the knees, clashing gorgeously with her tan skin.

_If this isn't what angels look like then I don't want to see one…_he thought. He made his way down the sand dune and walked to Rose. He watched as she tipped her head up and smiled at the sun. This energy seemed to radiate off her, like she was light itself. _Getting a bit sappy there_.

"Rose!" he called, and her head snapped to him. Her smile seemed to grow wider.

"Dimitri. I've been hoping to see you all day."

"Lissa told me where you were." He said, stopping right in front of her. He handed her a hot chocolate. "You never got you're coffee, so here. Actually, I'm lying. It's not coffee. It's hot chocolate. I hope you like extra chocolate."

"My favorite." She cut off his rambles and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Good." He looked to the dogs. "You weren't kidding."

"I'm sorry about not coming to the coffee shop."

"No, it's fine. You stayed up pretty late last night." Dimitri recalled their long conversation and smiled.

"Still I'm -"

She was cut off by Dimitri's yell.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, staring as Emma bit into Dimitri's leg. "Emma!" Emma jumped off and ran as far as the lead would allow her. "Are you okay?" she bent don to look at his leg. "It went through the skin. She has all her shots so you're safe. I have antibiotics at my place. Come on." She grabbed his hand and they started walking back towards her apartment. Dimitri couldn't get over the tingles he felt when she touched him.

They made it quickly and Rose locked the dogs in her room. She guided Dimitri to sit in one of the lounge chairs while she got some antibiotics, a wet towel and a bandage. She gave him a glass of water and the pills as she set to work on his leg.

"I'm sorry, she's usually not like that." Rose apologized, fixing the bandage in place.

"It's fine. She must have felt threatened."

Rose looked up to him from where she was kneeling on the floor. "Well, you are pretty tall."

They stared at each other for a while, neither moving or doing anything, just looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey, are you home – Oh." Lissa stopped by the doorway into the living room. "Sorry." She started to turn.

"No, no. Lissa, what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you were home." Lissa mumbled.

"Yeah, umm, Emma bit him."

"Oh," Lissa's concern overwhelmed her embarrassment and she walked into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Dimitri said.

"She had all her shots, right?" Lissa asked Rose.

"Yes Liss, I went and got them done."

"Oh, thank goodness." She held a hand to her chest in relief.

Dimitri looked at the clock. 8 o'clock. "I better be heading home. Early start tomorrow."

"Anything special, Detective?" Rose asked.

Dimitri nodded. "A special bust. Have to be well rested."

"Yes, you should." She stood.

Dimitri walked over to the door, which Rose held open for him. "Do I get your last name yet?" he asked, just outside the doorway.

Rose grinned. "Not gonna let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

She looked at him. "Henslowe."

"Rose Henslowe." He repeated. "I imagined something different."

"It probably is different." He looked at her quizzically. "I'm adopted." She clarified. "All they got was a note saying 'Rose H.' so they made up a last name."

"I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, this is usually the point were guys go running and I don't see them again." She made a face.

"I'm not going to run." He vowed.

"Why not? They all say because I'm adopted I have commitment issues and such." She shrugged. "I probably do."

"I'm not going to run because you amaze me, in so many ways. And I want to get to know you, Rose Henslowe."

"Wow," she put a hand to her chest, her face twisting in mock amazement. "That was the sappiest thing I've ever heard come out of a guys mouth."

"What can I say?" he asked as he started to walk backwards to his car. "You make me sappy."

Rose smiled as she started to close the door.

"Do you know you're real last name?" he called.

"Yes." She called back, and shut the door before he could ask anything else.


End file.
